


Satin Lined Dreams

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!alec, cum on face, slight dom!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec takes Magnus to his favorite lingerie store to thank the owner for taking good care of his husband and helping him pick out the sexy piece Alec surprised him with the other night...of course, Magnus gets a bit distracted by the sight of Alec in a satin slip.





	Satin Lined Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "The Surprise Magnus Likes". A couple different people asked for a part 2. This one really isn't a roleplay but if you squint and turn your head to the side, you can take some of Magnus' actions as him slipping into his Dom side.

Melina smiled at the customer as they walked away from the register to head out of her shop, bag in hand and happy with their purchase. Melina looked around and quickly glanced at the other customers in her lingerie shop. It was quite busy for a Wednesday. She normally wasn’t this busy until the weekend when people came to buy sexy undies for their wild Friday and Saturday nights. She wasn’t complaining about it though. The more business, the better for her. She opened her lingerie store, ‘Satin Lined Dreams’, three years ago and business seemed to grow every year. 

Melina started to clean up her register area when she heard the chime of the door opening and a new customer entering her shop. She looked up and a wide smile formed on her face as her new favorite customer walked into her shop. She remembered when the lean, tall man came into her shop almost two weeks ago. She wasn’t surprised about a male being in her shop. He wasn’t her first male customer and she knew he wouldn’t be her last. She was one of the few shops that carried unisex and male-specific lingerie items. She was also one of the few shops around that carried a large variety of sizes for all body types. However, this man didn’t fit her normal customer type.

The raven-haired gentleman was clearly nervous as he looked around at the pieces on the racks. It was obvious that he had never been in a lingerie store before and was clueless on where to start. Melina approached the innocent looking man as he looked a babydoll and commented that the color would look good on his skin tone. He blushed a deep red and stuttered as he asked if she really thought he could pull it off. Melina had no idea who he was but, in that moment, she knew she wanted to protect this precious baby angel at all costs. She took his hand and led him around the store, showing him a few things as the man revealed he planned on surprising his husband with his purchase. Melina had been hoping he would come back and she was so glad he did. 

Melina quickly moved from behind the counter and started toward the tall fellow, a bright smile on her face as she reached him. “Hey, you’re back.” She greeted him and the raven-haired man smiled at her as she approached him. “So...I’m going to assume the husband liked the babydoll.”

“I didn’t just like it.” 

Melina looked to her left to see another man emerging from behind her new favorite customer. He was fashionably dressed, his hair was spiked and his make-up was flawless. His eyes were lined with a dark liner and seemed to have hints of gold shimming in them. “I absolutely loved it.” He finished and held out his left hand that only contained his wedding ring. “Magnus.”

“Melina.” She smiled as she shook his hand. As she pulled her hand away, she couldn’t help but notice the way Magnus’ arm slipped around her favorite customer’s waist.

“So I hear you’re the one that convinced my Alec to buy that little piece.” Magnus started. “I must say your taste is impeccable.”

Melina chuckled. “Thank you.” She smiled at the couple. “Would you like to see some of the other pieces I suggested for Alec?” She asked and chuckled at the way Magnus’ eyes seemed to light up. 

“Please.” Magnus answered and moved from Alec toward her, holding out his elbow for her like a gentleman would. “After you, my lady.” Melina smiled and hooked arms with Magnus before pulling him around the store to show off other outfits and sexy pieces that she believed would look great on Alec. Alec followed behind the two, the slight blush never leaving his face.

“This royal blue would look lovely on his skin tone.” Melina said as she showed Magnus the floor-length satin slip. It had a high leg split on the right side that added a bit of sexy to the otherwise elegant nightgown. “It’s very classy, like your husband.”

“Yes, it is.” Magnus said as he moved to touch the slip. “Would he be able to try this on?” He asked and Melina nodded. 

“Of course.” She answered happily as she grabbed one that should be Alec’s size. She handed the slip off to Alec and he took it with no complaints. He knew Magnus would fight him on this, so he accepted the fact that he was going to have to perform a mini fashion show for him. He continued to follow Magnus and Melina around the store. Melina showed off the intimate attire and Magnus would ask her to find Alec’s size if he liked it. After Magnus felt like they’d looked enough, he asked Melina where the dressing rooms were. Melina pointed them out and said she would take the other outfits to the register for them.

Magnus guided Alec to the dressing room with his hand on Alec’s back. “I sit out here.” Magnus said as he approached the dressing room. He sank down into the cushy chair and watched as Alec disappeared into the changing area. Magnus happily sighed as he shifted in the chair. His leg bounced as he waited for Alec to reappear, excited to see how the slip would look on his husband. He knew Alec would look great, nothing ever looked bad on his husband, but he still excited to see. Magnus decided to pull out his phone to pass the time until Alec finished changing. He started to play a game he had on his phone to keep himself from getting too anxious.

“Magnus…” 

Magnus heard Alec’s voice and pocketed his phone before looking up at his husband. “Woah…” Magnus’ jaw dropped as he looked at Alec in the Royal blue floor length slip. He could see ever curve and Alec’s right leg stuck out of the split in the slip.

“What do you think?” Alec asked, turning around so Magnus could see the back and then turned to face him again. 

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed out as his cock twitched in his pants. “We’re getting it.” He decided and Alec smiled. Alec really liked the feel of the satin and the split on the side made him feel sexy. “Maybe we’ll get three.” Magnus added and Alec laughed at his husband's visible lust.

“Alright, I’ll take it off and then we can go.” Alec said and turned away from Magnus to go back into the dressing room. 

Magnus watched Alec as he moved back into the dressing room. His eyes glued to the shadowhunter’s ass until he disappeared around the corner. The warlock sat up in his chair and looked around the store, noticing he was the only one outside of the dressing room. Magnus smirked before hastily throwing up privacy wards as well as wards that would keep the other shoppers at a distance. He knew that if another warlock came into the store, they would be able to dismantle his wards due to the lack of detail and hastiness in which he threw them up, but Magnus couldn’t give a care at the moment. He needed to have his Alexander.

Magnus dipped into the dressing room area and quickly made his way to the stall that Alec occupied. He used his magic to unlock the door and stepped inside.

Alec was about to take off the satin dress when he heard the dressing stall door rattle. He quickly turned around to confront the intruder, shadowhunter training kicking in as he moved into a fighting stance, only to be met by Magnus’ smirking face.

“Magnus!” Alec half-yelled, half-whispered. “What are you doing?” He questioned in confusion. Magnus didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Alec and pushed him against the dressing room wall.

“Mhm, you’re so sexy Alexander.” Magnus spoke as he felt his husband up, his hands sliding down Alec’s sides and came to grip his ass. “Do you even know what you do to me?” He added as he leaned in to kiss along Alec’s jaw. 

“Magnus.” Alec whimpered, his arms coming to wrap around Magnus’ neck. “We can’t-.”

“Oh, yes we can.” Magnus cut him off and moved one hand from Alec’s ass. He slipped his hand through the split in the dress and palmed Alec’s cock through his underwear. Alec bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“Oh, Magnus.” Alec moaned when his husband’s hand dipped inside of underwear and grabbed his cock. “Someone will hear.” Alec protested and Magnus tsked as he stroked Alec underneath the satin slip.

“And here I thought you knew me so well, Alexander.” Magnus teased. “To think I wouldn’t put wards up.” Magnus trailed off to lick the right side of Alec’s jaw, up to his ear. “Because your moans are only for me.”

Alec tipped his head back so Magnus could kiss his neck. “Magnus…” Alec moaned as his head lolled to the side. His hips thrusting into Magnus’ hand as he stroked his cock. He moved to look Magnus in the eye as his resolve broke and he gave into the warlock. “We have to be quick.” He reasoned and watched as a Cheshire Cat-like grin appeared on his husband’s face. 

“Mh, my no longer innocent Alexander…” Magnus gripped the satin dress and pulled him over toward the bench in the dressing room. He sat down on the bench and looked up at Alec. “Bend over.”

Alec quickly turned around and bent over at the waist. He felt Magnus raising the lovely satin slip and suddenly his underwear disappeared from his body. He bit his lip as Magnus’ hands opened him up, spreading his cheeks to get a good look at his hole. “Oh fuck…” Despite Magnus’ magic and wards, Alec still fought hard to stay silent as the warlock’s tongue flicked over his hole. He reached out and pressed his palms to the wall of the dressing room to keep himself from falling as his knees buckled under the pleasure that was Magnus Lightwood-Bane’s tongue.

“Mag-NUS!” Alec could already feel his cock leaking, small amounts of precum dripped from his cockhead onto his thigh as Magnus pushed his tongue inside of him. He felt Magnus’ magic inside of him as well, working him open and playing with his prostate. “Not fair.” Alec gritted out. It was only during sex that Alec wished he wasn’t a nephilim, but a warlock instead.

Magnus chuckled as he pulled back from Alec’s hole, licking his lips as he admired the wet hole winking back at him. “When have I ever played fair?” Magnus snapped his fingers to make Alec’s hole wetter before pressing his fingers to his entrance. He used his magic to slick his fingers before sliding two inside of his husband. Alec gasped before rocking his hips back onto his fingers.

“By the Angel, just put your dick in me.” Alec demanded as Magnus’ fingers worked him open. “Use your magic to get me open.”

“Mhm, bossy.” Magnus smirked and pulled his fingers from Alec. Magnus quickly opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock before turning toward the mirror in the dressing room. “Come here…” He reached up and grabbed Alec’s hips to guide him back toward his lap. “Ride me.” Magnus directed and Alec hiked the satin slip up, moving it out of the way, before lowing himself onto Magnus’ lap. Alec gripped Magnus cock and lined it up with his hole before sitting down. 

Both men moaned loudly as they became connected. Alec clenched around Magnus as the warlock rocked his hips. “You okay?” Magnus questioned as he pushed his magic into Alec to help him adjust to his size. Alec nodded before moving his own hips. 

“Yeah.” Alec answered before he lifted himself up until only the tip of Magnus’ cock was inside of him and then slammed down. He repeated the action, again and again, causing both men to moan loudly and swear up a storm. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, wrapping one hand around Alec’s cock as he looked over his husband’s shoulder. “Look into the mirror, baby.” Alec looked up and watched himself ride Magnus’ cock, bouncing at his own rhythm as Magnus lazily stroke his cock. He looked like definition of debauchery and wantonness while also giving off a hint of class in his long lingerie slip. His hair was a mess, cheeks red and blotchy as the satin dress gave off the appearance of flowing every time he bounced. “Demons below, you look amazing. So beautiful.” Magnus add as his hand sped up on Alec’s cock. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky...to have someone as amazing as you.”

“Oh, Magnus!” Alec moans as he overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions as Magnus continued to whisper declarations of love into his ear. He reached down to grab his husband’s wrist to stop his hand. “Gonna cum.” 

“Cum then.” Magnus shook off Alec’s hand so he could stroke his cock again. “Come on, I want you to cum. Look at yourself in the mirror baby. You’re so beautiful when you cum.” Alec kept his eyes on the mirror as he got closer and closer to the edge, watching as he came undone. It wasn’t long before he tipped over the edge, watching himself as he yelled out Magnus’ name and filled his husband’s hand with cum. 

“Fuck.” Magnus moaned as he felt Alec clenching around him. “That’s it, baby. So pretty.” Magnus cooed as he thrust up into Alec. “Wanna cum on that pretty face.”

Alec moaned as he slowed his hips to a stop. He eased himself off Magnus’ dick and went down on his knees, moving to look up at his husband. “Cum on my face.”

“Fuck.” Magnus used Alec’s own cum as lube to stroke his cock. “Gonna cum on that pretty mouth.” Magnus grunted as his stomach tightened and his ball drew closer to his body. It only took a few more strokes before he came, cum shooting from his cock onto Alec’s mouth and cum. Alec happily licked his lips, bringing the cum into his mouth as Magnus finished. He reached up to scoop the cum from his chin and licked his fingers clean. Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec, tasting his own cum as the kissed. “Have I told you that you’re amazing?” Magnus smirked and Alec chuckled. 

“Tell me again.”

“You’re amazing.”

Magnus used his magic to clean them and the dressing room up while Alec got dressed in his clothes. Magnus redressed and left the dressing room first, taking his wards down before Alec came out of the dressing room caring the satin dress. The couple held one another as they walked over to the register to check out with Melina. 

“You two ready to check out? I brought your other items up here.” She said as she pointed to the pile of clothing on the counter.

“Actually…” Magnus took the satin dress and held it up so Melina could see it.

“Can we get another one of these...we’ll need two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
